


death eaters madness

by memadlife



Series: Death Mark [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Ron Weasley, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Ron Weasley, Good Severus Snape, Love, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Part || of death mark series





	death eaters madness

Ron's moaned was cut by Severus lips. The rad head teen was pulled out of the olders man kiss when a blonde wrapped his arms around his neck. The older Slytherin smirked

"Think Draco is being needy here "

Draco groaned but soon was moaning when Ron run his tongue alonge the blonde's length.

Severus gently enter Ron in the same time.

Draco smiled comfortingly at the young and virgin gryffindor. Knowing how the pain feel the very first time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron opened his eyes and moaned .Draco rocked Ron in his lap. breathing s deep sigh of relief.

" Ron do not do that to us. me and sav were worried for you "

Ron slowly sat up, rubbing his nose "  
"what...what happened?"

Severus scooted closer to Ron talking him from Draco's lape.

" you were saying Potter's name in your sleep "Severus spoke gently stroking hair out of Ron's forehead.

Ron whisper" I am sorry, Severus. I am really sorry. I am..." Ron was now bagging for forgiveness " it's not right to be with you guys and still thinking about him"

"shhhh ... its okay " Draco whispered and leaned in to press a kiss in Ron's lips.

"its okay, we know harry is your mate and we don't blame you that you want to be with your real mate "

Ron's lips twisted into a smile and he gently run his thumb. over Draco's cheek

"thank you .. love"

Draco smile and Severus slipped his arm around Draco's waist. so that he can hug the two young boys. Draco buried his face in Severus back.

Ron felt a little jealous. after all Severus and Draco are mate and nobody is stopping them. and that too after the huge age gape between them. 

so why he was away from harry. his mate. its not fair.

after all its a stupid side effects of being a stupid death eater.the need to have a mate .

but it also can be blissful like what happened in Severus and Draco's story. yeah it was sad and difficult for Severus to wait for Draco to become little younger. and it was almost like bless when Draco's father didn't create any problem for them. and have happily accepted there relationship .Draco's father did love Draco a lot.

Draco gently tab on Ron's shoulder reassuring him from all the thinking in his head .

Draco smile at him that knowing smile. who knew Draco can be do sensitive

Ron nuzzle closer to Draco " I am missing him "

Severus chuckled and stroked Ron's cheek "we will bring him to you. after all we don't think potter can do anything without his wizzy. so don't worry .we death eaters help each other and we will bring your potter back to you. it's a promise.

" okay, thanks sav "Ron whispered into Severus chest .

" you're welcome love "Severus kiss Ron on his forehead. and Draco pulled the rad head man from the older mans grasp and give him a kiss on his nose.

Ron has everything in that moment.... only he was missing what he wanted the most.HARRy. Ron promise to himself he will have what belongs to his rightfully.

and he sleep peacefully between two Slytherin who were Now quietly snoring.

Ron smiled to himself and kiss both the mans and sleep thinking about his own mate


End file.
